The following relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for controlling the introduction of solids into a chamber containing a pressurized fluid, such as, for example, blenders for intermixing and pumping large volumes of liquid/sand slurries in downhole fracking operations.
Previously I have devised different blade or vane designs for a given ratio of impeller diameters. In the past, the vanes were designed to balance the point at which the solids and liquids were intermixed between the outer space surrounding the impeller vanes and the center of the impeller assembly in order to allow the introduction of dry sand through the center of the impeller. Among other considerations in determining the design of the impeller vanes is the mass flow rate or capacity of flow of the solid particles as well as their density for a given speed of rotation of the impeller vanes; and to multiply the RPMs or speed by the number of vanes which in turn will aid in establishing the spacing between the vanes as well as their depth.
Still another variable to be taken into consideration is the rate at which the sand is ejected from the center to the impeller region and which may be influenced both by the utilization of expeller blades and a generally conical or raised center. Further, once the diameter of the expeller and its number of vanes is established based on the desired flow rate of sand particles, the diameter of the impeller and shape of its vanes can be determined in order to achieve optimum rate of flow of the sand particles through the impeller region. Conversely, it is important to compute the rate of counterflow of liquids through the spaces between the impeller vanes toward the center of the impeller assembly. From that, one is able to determine the optimum balance point or size and position of vanes necessary to reverse the inward flow and force the slurry to return to the outer annular space surrounding the impeller assembly.
In accordance with my U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,500, there is disclosed an arrangement or configuration of vanes in which the liquid would follow a path between the primary vanes toward the center of the impeller, until it reached the next vane which would cause it to reverse and flow away from the center. Nevertheless, there is a need for utilizing blocking vanes in the spaces between the primary vanes in order to keep the eye of the impeller dry and to regulate the balance point between the solids and slurry in a region radially outwardly of the eye while pumping the slurry over a wide range of mass flow rates. Further, there is a continuing need for impeller vane designs which not only achieve the foregoing but minimize the energy expended and reduce wear over long-term use while further simplifying the construction and minimizing the number of parts required in preventing liquid or slurry leakage back into the eye or central area of the assembly.